Bellatrix
Bellatrix, or just Bella, is the only daughter of Weed and Koyuki and youngest of the siblings. Like her brothers, she was also named by Gin's former owner, Daisuke. Appearance She is white with faint silver tora-ge/brindle patches on her back and has blue eyes. Personality Being the only daughter, Bellatrix is a bit whiny and timid. She is often bullied by her brothers Orion and Rigel, and stood up for by Sirius, the eldest brother. Just like her father Weed, she is polite and brave. In Ginga: The Last Wars, Bella is strong-willed and may scold her brothers. Ginga Densetsu Weed Bellatrix makes a minor appearance in the end of the series, as she is born as the youngest child and only daughter of Weed and Koyuki. Bellatrix is named by Daisuke after he sees the puppy looking at the stars of the night sky. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion 'The Beginning' In the beginning, Bellatrix, along with her siblings, came down to a river to see Daisuke and Hidetoshi. They offered fish to Bellatrix and her siblings. Afterwards, her parents, Weed and Koyuki, called her back home. During the volcanic eruption in Ohu, Sasuke was given the task to look after Bellatrix and her older siblings Sirius and Rigel. Sasuke and Weed's four pups manage to survive the catastrophe and find an abandoned shed, where the puppies can be safe from the snow. While their baby-sitter scouted the area to search for any survivors, after her brothers left she followed them. But she gets lost in the snow and begins to cry until she is found by Izou and his brothers. They agree to help her but Bella is napped by an enemy dog as soon as the brothers stopped him. Bellatrix is taken captive the enemy dog's pack mate until Shirozaru and his brothers arrive. With Bella safe, Muu and Rara take her back to the shed and keep her warm. Until Izou comes back to see that she is safe and sound. Then, a while later Bellatrix is reunited with her brother Orion who she's happy to see, but with trouble brewing Muu and Rara escort Bella to safety. 'Life as a Pet' She currently lives in safety as a pet dog and Rara's neighbor. She is called "Chiko" by her new owners. As she is living as a pet, she begins to miss her family until she gets a visit from her brother Orion and Shirozaru whilst in the care of humans. After a while, she decides to be brave and venture back into the wild to find her family. 'Reunion' She gets lost in the mountains and begins to cry but is spotted by Kamakiri's former mate and her family, who agree to accompany her along the way. Soon, she finds her brothers and father and reunites with them. Ginga: The Last Wars Bellatrix is now a year old, and she's with her mother and her brothers in the Akame Mountains and has been so for 6 months, when Akame arrives and gives the message that Ou has fallen because of Monsoon. Bella would like to follow her brothers and help, but they tell her to stay and take care of Akame with Koyuki. Once Akame wakes up she leaves with her mother to keep a close eye on him on his way back to Ou but she and Koyuki split from him on the way there. When Daisuke reunites with Orion and his brothers he ask where's Bellatrix but her brothers know that she is safe with their mother. Photo Gallery See more pictures in Bellatrix (Photo Gallery). Category:GDW Characters Category:GDW:O Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Kishu Inu Category:Akita Inu Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Family tree Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Pet Dogs Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Ohu Soldiers